oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Altar
An altar is an interactive piece of furniture that allows a player to recharge their Prayer points. To pray at an altar, players must left-click on the altar, or right click and select the 'pray' option. Their character will then kneel by the altar, and it will recharge prayer points. If a player uses an item on an altar, a message appears saying "You fear the wrath of the gods!" Surprisingly, however, this will not happen with the altar in Lletya. Perhaps the elfen god, Seren, is more lenient then other gods. To locate an altar, look for the altar icon ( ) on the world map or minimap. Altar locations These are the locations of all the normal altars around the world. *In the temple in north-east Ape Atoll *Ardougne **In the church at the centre of town **Monastery south of Ardougne (the start of Monk's Friend quest) **West Ardougne, just south of the square *Black Knights' Fortress - Chaos altar on 2nd level *Camelot Castle *The hospital located at the Al Kharid Duel Arena *The church on Entrana *Chaos Temple near Goblin Village *Lletya *Lumbridge *Heroes' Guild *Scorpius Shrine graveyard west of the Battlefield of Khazard *Seers' Village, in the church to the south side of the village (+2 with Seers' headband 3) *Sophanem *South-west of Port Sarim *Inside the western entrance from Tirannwn to the Underground Pass, just west of the Well of Voyage *Temple on the River Salve *Varrock **In the church in the north-east corner of the city **In the chaos temple in the south-east corner of the city **Varrock Palace *Wilderness **In the Chaos Temple at level 12, South-East of the Graveyard of Shadows **In the chaos temple west of the Lava Maze in level 40 wilderness *Witchaven Special altars These are the altars that do not look like the standard altars, or that have special effects. All can be used to recharge prayer points. *Druid's Circle north of Taverley. Use the stone in the centre of the Henge. *Tribal Statue, Tai Bwo Wannai Village. Can only be used on completion of the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. *Upstairs at the Monastery (also known as the Prayer Guild), just west of Edgeville. Can only be entered by players with a prayer level of 31. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 2 above their prayer level. *Altar of nature, Mort Myre Swamp. Can only be used on completion of the Nature Spirit quest. Praying at the altar boosts the player's prayer points 2 above their prayer level. *Seers' Village - when wearing the Seers' headband 3, praying at the Seers' Village altar also boosts your prayer points 2 points above your prayer level. *Elidinis Statuette in Nardah. Can only be used on completion of the Spirits of the Elid quest. Altar restore not only prayer but also briefly boosts a player's hitpoints above normal level. *Altar in the Chapel room of a player's house. Chapel must be built using Construction skill. Players can pray at altar normally or use bones on it for more prayer experience (see Chapel). *Big High War God altar in the secret temple in the Goblin cave. Can only be used on completion of the Land of the Goblins quest. *The sulphur spring in Oo'glog restores prayer points and boosts them several points above prayer level (more than the Altar of nature or the Monastery). Can only be used on completion of the As a First Resort...) quest. *The Chaos altar in South-West Varrock. *Decayed altar found in level 33 Wilderness. It is found after Spirit of Summer. After Summer's End, the room containing the altar is the habitat of the Corporeal beast. *Altars in generals' rooms in God Wars Dungeon can be used only every ten minutes while not in combat. Wearing an item of the corresponding god will increase the Prayer points by one (Example: Player with 99 Prayer and wearing Bandos chestplate, tassets, boots and godsword praying at a Bandos altar would get 103/99 Prayer points.) *The desert-god statues located in Uzer Mastaba during and after Missing My Mummy. Unusable altars These altars do look like standard altars but cannot be used to recharge prayer points. *Altar in the Agility Dungeon, north of Yanille. This altar can be used to recharge prayer points but after praying at it a trap door will open, dropping the player into a lower level inhabited by poison spiders. *Altar in the basement of Wizard's Tower cannot be prayed at. Its only use is in the Restless Ghost quest. Other *When attempting to use any item on an altar, the following message appears in your chat box: "You fear the wrath of the gods!". *Altars may be officially dedicated to a god such as Saradomin, Zamorak or Guthix, but any player can pray at any usable altar, even if they have chosen a god different from the altar's, have thwarted the god's followers in a quest or are wearing symbols or items of other gods. Fast transport altars These altars are reasonably accessible by "fast" transportation means: teleport spells or items, Fairy rings, Gnome gliders, and the Balloon transport system. Players can use the transportation means and then walk only a short distance to the altar. The list notes whether the transport is: * 2-Way: You can use it to go to the altar and then again to return to where you came from. Two-way transportation is usually most useful for prayer-using players when killing monsters in areas without conveniently located altars. * 1-Way: You can use it to go the altar, but you must get back by some other means. This can be quite practical if there is a convenient teleport back. For example, when in the Morytania Slayer Tower, using a Combat bracelet to go to the Monastery and then a Slayer ring to return to the tower is a quick way to recharge prayer points. Note that some transportation means may require the start or completion of quests. These requirements are not listed here. Trivia * A long time ago the Altar of Chaos, the altar glorifying Zamorak, did not recharge prayer points fully. It restored 2 less than the player's maximum. Having 2 or less maximum Prayer would fully recharge your points, however. * At the Monastery (the Prayer Guild), Nature Grotto altar , and Seers' Village altar (with Seers' headband 3), players receive 2 more prayer points than their maximum. For example, if someone had level 50 prayer, then praying at the monastery would recharge their prayer points to 52, rather than 50. * Above-level prayer boosts do not allow players to use any prayer above their normal prayer level. For example, a player with level 58 prayer which gets their prayer boosted to 60 at the Monastery cannot use a level 60 prayer. (The extra prayer points just extend the player's praying times.) * The Rogue's Den minigame can be used to recharge prayer. When starting the minigame, the players prayer points are reduced to 0. Whenever the player leaves the game, however, prayer points are restored to the players prayer level (Even if the player had fewer points). *Altars located in a player's house can be used to train Prayer. Simply use any bones on an altar in a Player-owned house to gain experience. When you use bones on a player's altar it will say, "The gods are very pleased with your offering." OR "The gods are pleased with your offering.' OR "The gods accept your offering." and you will lose your bones and gain some Prayer experience. This does not work on normal altars. Category:Prayer Category:Interactive scenery